


Ты в Холмы пойди, моя дочь

by Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mysticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15626664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Отродье, так звали её почти все в деревне. Девушка, чья судьба была жестока к ней, пока во власти отчаяния она не попыталась доверить свою жизнь черным водам Эвенмора.





	Ты в Холмы пойди, моя дочь

Шагая по тропинке, ведущей от деревни, Дирбла поежилась. Холодный ветер пробирался даже под рваное серое пальто — единственное, что мачеха позволила взять из дома. Остальное, то, что на ней, было столь же жалким и худым. Дирбла не оборачивалась. После гибели отца в доме Бидди Крунахан для неё не нашлось места. Изо всех детей лишь маленький Донал расплакался, не желая разлучаться с сестренкой, остальные — Мия, Бриди и Колум — молчали, боясь сказать слово против своей матери. Дирбла молча смотрела, как Бидди выворачивает карманы пальто, чтобы удостовериться, что они пусты. Потом она швырнула пальто падчерице.

— Убирайся подальше отсюда. А ещё лучше найди где-нибудь укромное место и сдохни. 

Ветер гнал палую листву, швыряя под ноги. Дирбла шла, не оборачиваясь. Больно не было, было пусто. Она прислушалась к пустоте внутри, пустоте мертвого жилища и разбитого сердца. Ничего не осталось. Она вспомнила слова старухи Мэв, вечно плевавшей ей вслед:

— Да не будет удачи тебе, отродье! Шлюхина дочь!

Это клеймо с ней было с самого рождения. Она пыталась спрашивать отца, когда подросла, но тот не отвечал, лишь становился мрачен, словно воды Эвонмора, и от его взгляда Дирбле хотелось сбежать на край света. Впрочем, её он по-своему любил и даже не бил никогда. Незадолго до его смерти Джейн МакДугал, единственная из женщин Кигны, что была добра к ней, рассказала о том, что мать Дирблы, Рыжая Энни, гуляла с молодым господином из дома на холме, и от него прижила дочь. Тот, кого Дирбла считала отцом, всего лишь женился на её матери, так как хозяйка О’Даннан щедро заплатила ему за то, чтобы он принял малышку в свой дом и дал ей свое имя. Для Энни это было страшным ударом, но она приняла его безропотно. Словно потерянная душа, она бродила по дому и молча прислуживала новому мужу. Потом родилась Дирбла, как две капли воды похожая на свою красавицу-мать...

Энни она почти не помнила, та угасла очень скоро от тоски и горя. Лицо матери стерлось из памяти, остались лишь её рассказы о Старых Богах и обитателях Холмов. Всего четыре годика было Дирбле, когда её мать оставила этот мир, но девушка помнила, с каким уважением и почитанием говорила она о Малом Народце и как ставила всегда миску самых жирных и сладких сливок у двери. После её смерти из дома Крунахан ушли тепло и жизнь. И Бидди Бойд, вдова Джека Бойда, на которой после смерти Энни женился Патрик, не принесла в него ничего, кроме упреков, вечной потаенной злобы и голода. Лишь за братьев и сестер была благодарна ей Дирбла. Они росли у неё на руках и любили её, единственные на всем белом свете.

Ноги несли через поля, к реке. Эвонмор медленно влёк свои темные воды, вдали сливаясь с сумерками. Дирбла шла, напевая странную песенку, что часто пела Энни. Слова сами струились с губ, словно песня жила внутри все те годы, что матери не было на свете.

Ты в Холмы пойди, моя дочь.  
Там, под желтым небом иным  
Льется синий ласковый дождь,  
Снятся теплые летние сны.  
Там красавец-принц тебя ждет,  
Среди этих ласковых снов.  
Он обнимет, к груди прижмет  
И подарит тебе любовь.  
Как топазы его глаза,  
Его губы красней кумача,  
И волос его черный шелк  
Льется волнами по плечам.

 

Пустота внутри подпевала шелестящим злым голосом, словно подгоняя. Иди, иди, девчонка. Там, в черной воде, под плавными холодными струями ждет тебя твой принц. Налетел порыв ветра, обмотав шлейфом палых листьев. Легкий аромат гнили и свежести впился в сердце, выдирая с кровью воспоминания о единственной радости в жизни — детской любви младших и в особенности крошки Донала. Но вновь налетевший ветер мгновенно высушил слезы на щеках. Вперед, к реке, ещё шаг, и ещё. Будет хорошо, спокойно. Там, по другую сторону...

Медленно, шаг за шагом, Дирбла стала спускаться по крутому склону к реке, несущей черные воды. Мыслей не было, как и сожалений. Дирбла не верила лицемерным христианским богам, особенно после того, как, услышав трогательную проповедь святоши о любви к бедным и заботе о падших, пришла к нему за утешением и была жестоко изгнана из церкви как «дитя разврата». К чему ей лицемерие её сородичей? Они считают самоубийство грехом, но черные воды добрее людских сердец, они укроют её, заберут вниз, в блаженную темноту смерти. И там больше никто не назовет её отродьем. 

Нога соскользнула по влажной земле, и Дирбла скатилась вниз, больно ушибив колено о камень. Как ни странно, боль помогла ей согнать тягучее черное помрачение. Она с трудом поднялась и поплелась по берегу в стремительно густеющем тумане. Вода шелестела и еле слышно напевала, но было и что-то ещё, кроме этого шелеста. Шум речной воды не заглушал других звуков. Плач, вздохи и горестные стоны донеслись до Дирблы из-за небольшой береговой косы, поросшей жестким кустарником. Озадаченная девушка повернула, стараясь держаться водной полосы, над которой клочьями плыл туман. Наваждение, тащившее её в черные непроглядные воды, ушло. Она плотнее прижала на себе пальто, продираясь сквозь кусты, пока не оказалась на небольшом открытом участке берега. И здесь её взору открылась самая странная и удивительная картина, какую только можно было представить.

Горели несколько факелов, сделанных из связок прутиков. Сотни маленьких, не выше локтя, человечков возились у большого плота, уже спущенного на воду. Второй плот из нетолстых древесных стволов, перевязанных гибкими ветвями и соломенными вервиями, лежал на берегу, и группа человечков возилась возле него, пытаясь столкнуть на воду. Но, видимо, силы совсем оставили бедняг, и, несмотря на все их труды и старания, плот сдвинулся лишь на пару футов. Малый Народец! Это были создания из Малого Народца! Дирбла застыла в изумлении, глядя на человечков, а они смотрели на неё испуганно и настороженно. Звякнули маленькие мечи, покидая ножны — то несколько воинов, сопровождавших путников, приготовились защищать их.

— Не бойтесь, — прошептала Дирбла, восхищенно и потрясенно глядя на них, — я не враг вам.

Небольшой человечек, стоявший у плота, устало отер лоб длинным рукавом рубахи.

— Ну, коли не враг ты нам, человеческое дитя, так помоги. Много дней шли мы без сна и пищи, в холоде, и последний рубеж осталось нам пересечь — эту реку. Но сил у нас более уже не осталось. Если ты друг Малому Народцу, дитя, то помоги спустить этот плот на воду.

Дирбла радостно закивала, подоткнула повыше полы пальто и подошла, осторожно взявшись за край плота, подталкивая его к воде. Воодушевленные человечки налегли, помогая ей, и вот уже дело сделано. 

На второе суденышко тут же устремились те, кому не досталось места на первом. В основном это были женщины с совсем крохотными детишками. Дирбла аккуратно пересаживала их, стоя по колено в воде и придерживая плот одной рукой. Несколько малышей весело подпрыгивали на её ладонях, пока она переносила их, а крошечная девочка изящно поклонилась и поблагодарила Дирблу, как настоящая леди. 

Наконец, последний из малюток был усажен, и Дирбла принялась пересаживать воинов и мастеров, сделавших плоты. Завершив это дело, она хотела было оттолкнуть плот от берега, но в этот миг взгляд её упал на семейство маленьких человечков, по-видимому, мать и её шестерых детишек. Сбившись в кучу и прижавшись друг к дружке, они тряслись от холода, их личики посинели. Не задумываясь ни о чем более, Дирбла сняла с себя пальто и набросила на семейство. И тут же под укрытие теплой, хотя и ветхой ткани стали сползаться другие женщины и детишки. Пальто было большое, и хватило его на всех. И маленькие создания тут же завозились под ним, щебеча, словно птенцы в гнезде. Они радовались теплу после долгого путешествия в холоде и благословляли человеческое дитя тонкими нежными голосками.

Кормчий второго плота отвесил Дирбле изысканный поклон, а пожилая крошечная женщина вышла вперед, прижимая ручки к груди. Голосок её был писклявым и тонким, но господский говор и тоненький золотистый венец, обнимавший лоб и волосы женщины, выдавали её высокое происхождение. Дирбла почтительно поклонилась.

— За твою доброту и сердечность будь благословенна, дитя мое, — произнесла женщина, глядя на неё, — и пусть мы изгнаны с этих мест жестокостью и слепотой великанов, твоих сородичей, но к тебе и твоим потомкам никогда не будем мы питать ненависти. Ибо ты — дочь Энни Белл и унаследовала чистое сердце твоей матери.

— Вы знали мою маму? — Дирбла подалась навстречу маленькой королеве, с жадностью глядя в точеное личико. 

— Её знали все обитатели Холмов, — сказала та, с сочувствием глядя на посиневшее от холода лицо девушки, — и она была нашим другом, как и её дочь. Да будешь ты благословенна в себе и своем потомстве, дитя.

— Потомство... — Дирбла горько улыбнулась, — добрая госпожа разве не знает, что на дочь Рыжей Энни не взглянет даже самый плохой из жителей Кигны. Откуда же взяться потомству? Вот разве что Джек Шеннон проходу не дает, да он жениться не станет. А если и станет, то я за него не пойду, больно злой он, всякий раз синяки оставляет на руках, как схватит. 

— Наклонись, дочь моя, — женщина сделала властный жест, и Дирбла невольно подчинилась, — и прими знак признательности последней королевы Хэльве.

Крошечные пальчики коснулись лба, и неожиданно по всему телу Дирблы пробежала горячая зыбкая дрожь. Словно касание королевы влило в её тело некую силу. Дирбла замерла, глядя в ярко-зеленые горящие глаза. Владычица Малого Народца воздела ручки, словно призывая в свидетели небеса.

— Благословляю тебя именем Благой крови, дитя мое, да будешь ты счастлива и удачлива всегда, до самого мига твоей смерти. Лишь об одном помни всегда. Где бы ни была ты, как бы ни сложилась жизнь, пусть свет сердца твоего остается прежним. Не дай ему угаснуть, дочь моя. Он приведет тебя к твоей Истинной Судьбе. Быть может, быстрее, чем ты могла бы представить.

Сказав это, королева улыбнулась вдруг.

— Его глаза ярче звезд, а сердце горячее огня. Он придет, дочь моя, придет с любовью, которая не остынет никогда. И рука об руку пройдете вы жизнь, улыбаясь друг другу.

Дирбла молча смотрела вслед плотам, увозящим последних обитателей холмов. Сердце сжалось от боли и сострадания. Этим несчастным было куда хуже, чем ей. Где найдут они приют? Сумеют ли обжиться на новом месте? Она не знала, но от всего сердца желала им счастья и удачи. Пусть даже лишь пожеланиями были слова королевы, пусть не суждено было им сбыться, Дирбла молила Старых Богов Эрина защитить их и помочь найти новый дом.

 

Она очнулась от забытья, бывшего не то сном, не то обмороком. Ну, конечно же, ей привиделось! Ведь не может быть такого, чтобы Малый Народец явил себя столь жалкому существу! Дирбла с трудом поднялась и внезапно поняла, что на ней больше нет пальто. Она сощурилась, всматриваясь в сгустившийся сумрак, но берег был пуст. Странно, подумала она, наверное, выронила, пока летела вниз, а кто-нибудь нашел и прибрал хорошую вещь. Да и боги с ним, прибрал и прибрал. Она встала на четвереньки и принялась карабкаться по заросшему склону вверх. Она ползла наверх, чувствуя, что что-то изменилось. Пустоты больше не было. Теперь внутри неё словно ровным оранжевым светом горело чистое пламя. И пламя это разгоняло холод, сковавший тело и душу. Губы сами собой сложились в улыбку. 

Почему-то вдруг всплыла в памяти встреча, случившаяся месяц тому назад на дороге. Мачеха отправила её за торфом, и, нарезав большую корзину, Дирбла уже возвращалась домой, когда на дороге показалась странная телега. Была она гладкая, вытянутая и совершенно непохожая на ту, что иногда проезжала от господского дома и обратно. Но засмотрелась Дирбла не на телегу, а на юношу, сидевшего впереди и крутившего круглую штуковину. И он сбавил скорость, заметив её, а потом и вовсе сделал что-то, отчего перестала рычать телега. Улыбнулся приветливо.

— День добрый, сестрица, не подскажешь ли мне, как проехать в поместье О’Даннан?

Дирбла прижала корзинку к груди, с трудом понимая, о чем спрашивает этот красивый парень, словно пришедший из иного мира и иной жизни. Её хватило лишь на то, чтобы указать в сторону холма, где стояла господская усадьба. Юноша покопался в своей одежде и вытащил монетку.

— Вот, возьми. И спасибо.

Дирбла неуверенно улыбнулась. Как ни страшно было ей, она все же подошла к машине и взяла монету, вздрогнув от прикосновения горячих пальцев юноши. Он как-то странно взглянул на неё и отвел взгляд. Что-то проделал со своей телегой, от чего та снова взревела дурниной, и поехал по дороге к усадьбе. А Дирбла осталась стоять, позабыв обо всем на свете, о торфе, о деньгах, так неожиданно пришедших, и о том, что мачеха наказала вернуться засветло. В ушах всё ещё звучал удивительно низкий и сильный голос парня. И в тот вечер она думала только о нем, о его улыбке и глазах, прозрачных, как драгоценные камни, которых она никогда не видела, но о которых знала несколько песен. И даже очередная порция колотушек от Бидди не смогла вырвать прекрасный образ из сердца.

 

...Она шла уже по большой дороге, когда вдруг вдали раздался звук выстрела. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Дирбла взглянула в потемневшее небо, на котором разгорались одна за другой яркие звезды.

На дороге было пусто, но вскоре послышалось грозное ворчание, и появилась одна из господских безлошадных телег с горящими глазами. Дирбла сощурилась, прикрыв лицо рукой и отступив в тень. Телега проехала мимо, скрывшись за поворотом. Ведомая самой ей непонятным чувством, Дирбла пошла по дороге в противоположную сторону, туда, откуда донесся выстрел, и вскоре услышала далекий слабый стон. Темнота сгустилась уже так сильно, что было почти ничего не разглядеть. Почти ощупью Дирбла ползла на стоны, доносившиеся из пролеска, отделявшего дорогу от реки. Вот она услышала хриплое стонущее дыхание и скоро коснулась живого тела. Большая рука легла на её руку, лицо мужчины казалось белым пятном во тьме.

— Помогите, — прошептал он хриплым, прерывистым голосом, — больно...

— Что с вами, сэр? — спросила Дирбла, осторожно подсовывая руку под плечи мужчины. — Потерпите, я помогу. Держитесь за меня и подымайтесь. Не бойтесь, я сильная.

Она плохо помнила путь к деревне. Мужчина, опиравшийся грузно на её узкие плечи, был огромным. От него исходил странный, но приятный аромат, смешанный с запахом пота, пороха и крови. Дирбла заметила впереди идущую фигуру с тускло мерцающим фонарем, и закричала, прося помощи. Фигура приблизилась и Дирбла узнала скотника Патрика Роухайда. Он поднял повыше фонарь и вдруг ахнул. Бросился к ним, причитая, перехватил фонарь в другую руку и обнял мужчину с другого бока. Потом они вдвоем почти понесли его к трактиру старика Дугана.

В трактире было душно, но тепло, и яблоку упасть негде. Только сейчас Дирбла поняла, как сильно замерзла. Пошатываясь от усталости и стуча зубами, она помогла дотащить человека до кресла, которое тут же шустро придвинул старый Дуган МакБрайд. Теперь она смогла рассмотреть того, кому, быть может, спасла жизнь. Сердце замерло отчего-то, сжавшись и вслед за тем взорвавшись в груди острой тягучей болью. Дирбла смотрела в красивое измученное лицо немолодого мужчины, в темные, словно воды Эвонмора, глаза. 

— Позовите дока Келли!

Дирбла хотела было уйти, перехватив несколько исполненных удивления и презрения взглядов, но большая рука крепко сжимала её запястье. Растолкав людей, к креслу протиснулся деревенский врач, мистер Келли, старый и вечно пьяный, но непревзойденный мастер латать крестьянские руки, ноги и головы, а также помогать младенцам приходить в мир людской.

— Мастер Бренн! — лохматые седые брови поползли на лоб. — Да кто ж вас так приласкал-то? Хэй, Дуган, дружище, нам бы куда-нибудь, где поменьше народу. И дай глоточек виски молодому хозяину.

Не такой уж он и молодой, в смятении подумала Дирбла, глядя на мужчину. Сердце бешено билось о ребра. Так вот он какой! Красивый! Не диво, что матушка в такого влюбилась.

Трактирщик сунул в руки Келли бутыль с крепким кукурузным виски и тот осторожно влил немного в посинелые губы хозяина, хорошенько тяпнул сам и отставил бутыль в сторону.

— Я открою заднюю комнатку, — трактирщик бросился куда-то за стойку, — ведите его сюда. Тут и положить можно, и раны осмотреть. А то вон у него весь свитер в крови.

Дирбла последовала за мужчинами, не пытаясь вырвать запястье из ручищи раненого. Уже у стойки Джек Шеннон попытался схватить её и дернуть назад, но старик Берк положил ему на плечо огромную лапу и оттащил от девушки. Дирбла успела услышать, как он сказал вполголоса Джеку:

— Охолони, дурень. Ну как мастер Бренн дочку-то свою признает? Жить надоело тебе что ли?

В задней комнатке было уютно, топился маленький камин. На большую грубую кровать они уложили раненого, и доктор Келли разрезал на нем одежду — теплый вязаный джемпер и рубашку. Дирбла зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть огромное кровавое месиво в боку. 

— Не уходи... детка... — голос раненого дрожал и был совсем слабым, — не уходи... Энни... милая...

Дирбла словно не слышала, поглаживая его по груди. Мужчина пробормотал что-то, а потом обмяк, опустив ресницы. Дирбла наклонилась, прижавшись головой к мощному плечу. Какой он большой и сильный, её отец! И как же хорошо хотя бы на мгновение оказаться под его защитой! Пусть даже потом он очнется и прогонит её.

— Горячей воды бы, — говорил тем временем доктор Келли, — и мыло. И пошли кого-нибудь за саквояжем к моей старухе. Есть у тебя чего покрепче, старина? Да хотя бы тот виски, что ты мне дал. Я его там, на стойке оставил.

— Уже иду, — откликнулся Дуган, — сейчас принесу. И за саквояжем твоим пошлю. А руки помыть можешь вон там, в закутке в углу.

Он крепко выругался от избытка чувств и исчез за дверью. Дирбла погладила раненого по лицу, убирая седую прядь со лба. 

— Ты, дочка, как нашла-то его? — спросил Келли, споласкивая ручищи под жестяным рукомойником.

Дирбла сглотнула. Только сейчас она сообразила, что человек, лежащий перед ней, назвал её именем её матери. Он принял её за Энни, за свою первую и единственную любовь! С жадностью она всмотрелась в тонкие черты, в густые ресницы. Должно быть, и правда, любил он мать, раз даже спустя столько лет не забыл.

— Стрелял кто-то, — сказала она, испугавшись собственного чувства, настолько чуждого ей, что оно отозвалось пронзительной болью в груди, — и эта... телега... без лошадей... проехала. Я и пошла посмотреть. А там кто-то от боли плакал. Я-то в потемках уже, ощупью искала. А как нашла, на закорки да к деревне. И тут уже мне мистер Роухайд повстречался. Спасибо ему, помог дотащить.

Сказала и замолчала, ожидая брани и побоев, как то всегда бывало дома, если она осмеливалась открыть рот. Но старый Келли лишь улыбнулся ей ободряюще.

— Ты не думай, девочка, — сказал он, осматривая страшенное месиво в боку у раненого, — мастер Бренн неплохой человек. И с мамкой твоей у него по любви было. Да только где ж это видано, чтобы простая темная крестьянка вдруг да стала женою хозяина. Хотя не будь его матушки, пожалуй, и женился бы хозяин на Энни. Больно крепко любил он её, и она его любила всем сердцем. Но матушка хозяина грудью встала, не потерплю, говорит, в доме своем вонючего простецкого духа. Вот и выдали её, уже на сносях, за старину Пата Крунахана. Ему за это благодеяние старая хозяйка отдала в собственность ферму и домик, что принадлежали семье О’Даннан. Ни кола, ни двора не было у него, вот и согласился на такую сделку, да ещё потому, что нравилась ему Энни, как и многим в деревне. А потом и ты родилась.

— Энн, — хрипло простонал раненый, открыв глаза, — прости меня, горлинка моя. Прости...

По виску из уголка глаза покатилась слеза. Дирбла придвинулась ближе, чувствуя лишь глубокое сострадание к боли этого большого человека.

— Я не Энни, сэр, — сказала она, с грустью глядя в его темные глаза, — я дочь её... Дирбла... 

— Он тебя вряд ли слышит, девочка, — вздохнул Келли, выглядывая в окошко, занавешенное желтым отрезом ситца, — бредит он.

Дирбла шмыгнула носом, пытаясь удержать слезы. А потом вдруг уткнулась в плечо большого седого мужчины, который любил её мать, и расплакалась горько и отчаянно.

 

Старина Дуган принес бутыль с виски, доложившись, что послал мальчишку к миссис Келли за саквояжем. С любопытством зыркнул на Дирблу, но ничего не сказал и гнать не стал. Келли отвлек его, попросив помочь привязать раненого за руки к спинке кровати, чтобы не дрыгался во время операции. Бедняга даже не попытался воспротивиться, только дышал тяжко, прихватывая ртом воздух, и внутри у него что-то поскрипывало и булькало. И глаз он так и не открыл. 

— Поможешь мне, дочка? — спросил док Келли, засучивая рукава и обнажая свои огромные волосатые лапы, спасшие не одну жизнь. Дирбла неуверенно кивнула, провожая взглядом трактирщика, который шустро удрал из комнаты. 

— Да, мистер Келли, но как? Я же ничего не умею!

— Просто держи его и не давай дергаться. И говори с ним.

Спустя час Келли устало выпрямился, крепко выругавшись и бросив в медную кривую чашку последнюю дробинку. Дирбла подняла залитое слезами лицо.

— Бросай реветь, детка, — улыбнулся доктор, — и держи его крепче, пока я буду обрабатывать рану.

Он взял бутылку и неожиданно щедро плеснул в иссеченный дробью бок. Раненый захрипел и дернулся, Дирбла гладила его, прося потерпеть, и её слезы капали на лицо тому, что теперь в целом мире был единственным родным ей человеком. Пусть и ненадолго.

***

Спустя месяц жители деревни в глубоком потрясении наблюдали за тем, как возле церкви остановилась безлошадная телега и из неё вышел похудевший и бледный, но улыбающийся хозяин земель. Детишки тут же опасливо подошли к телеге, зачарованные удивительным творением рук человеческих, взрослые же поспешили за мастером О’Даннаном, который помог выйти из телеги неузнаваемой, роскошно убранной в прекрасное тафтяное платье Дирбле и прошествовал рука об руку с ней в церковь. 

Дирбла чувствовала себя чужой здесь. Ей было жутковато и неприютно под изумленными взорами селян. Но мощная рука её отца казалась незыблемой. И она шла, держась за эту руку, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой во власти чуда.

 

Казалось, прошла вечность с той страшной ночи, когда она сидела у его постели и лила слезы по человеку, что был ей чужим, но чья кровь текла в её жилах. Всю ночь она то плакала, то проваливалась в тяжелое болезненное забытье, прижавшись щекой к его плечу. А утром он улыбнулся ей, глядя уже осмысленным взглядом. Доктор Келли, чрезвычайно довольный собой, сидел в кресле у кровати.

— Судьба штука серьезная, мастер Бренн, — говорил он вполголоса, видимо, чтобы не потревожить Дирблу, — кабы не ваша дочурка, быть бы вам мертвехоньку. Ей спасибо скажите. Она храбрая, вся в матушку свою.

Бренн О’Даннан молча смотрел на Дирблу, а потом обхватил её затылок слабой еще рукой и прижал щекой к своей груди.

Вечером следующего дня прибыл посланный нарочный и привез семейного доктора О’Даннанов, сухонького человечка в пенсне и с ровным пробором в седых волосах. Тот осмотрел раненого и велел со всеми предосторожностями забрать его и перевезти в дом. Они с доктором Келли что-то обсуждали, но Дирбла не поняла почти ничего. Только сообразила, что речь шла о ранах и способах лечения. Она хотела было ускользнуть, но по-прежнему Бренн О’Даннан не выпускал её руки. Словно во сне она забралась в устланную одеялами подводу и села подле него, держа его большую руку в своих. Его пальцы все так же обвивались вокруг её запястья. Он ничего не говорил, лишь смотрел на неё влажными от слез глазами. Дирбла прибыла вместе со своим отцом в огромный дом о многих окнах, дом, где широкая лестница вела на второй этаж. Широко раскрытыми глазами она смотрела на полисменов, ведущих навстречу красивую женщину с холодными глазами и молодого миловидного парня, на чьем лице застыл ужас. А с лестницы вниз медленно, опираясь о руку седовласого старца, спускалась старая женщина в длинном черном платье, похожем на одежду священника. При виде этой женщины у Дирблы задрожали коленки, и она попыталась укрыться за носилками, на которых лежал Бренн О’Даннан.

— Что делает здесь это существо? — голос старухи был резким и властным. — Уберите её отсюда!

— Если уйдет она, уйду и я, — голос Бренна был слабым, но в нем звучала сокрытая сила, которой Дирбла глубоко поразилась, — одну свою женщину я уже потерял по твоей вине, матушка. Но мою дочь я тебе не отдам.

— Тем паче, что именно ей вы обязаны жизнью, — задумчиво произнес доктор Келли, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на то, как брезгливо поморщилась старуха, — она очень вовремя вытащила вас из леса.

— О чем говорит этот человек? — леди О’Даннан, а это была она, оперлась о перила, неуверенно ставя ногу на нижнюю ступеньку. — Что происходит? Почему в моем доме полиция? Ты знаешь, что они забрали Кэтлин? Какое это имеет отношение к тебе?

— Самое прямое, — устало ответил владетель Даннана, — и спросить тебе лучше у твоей драгоценной невестки, которая под моим носом крутила шашни с сыном твоего брата, совратила его и подговорила убить меня на охоте. Спроси у своей обожаемой невестки... быть может, она расскажет, что собиралась сделать с тобой после моей смерти. Уверен, надолго ты бы не задержалась ни в Даннане, ни в жизни. Того, что я слышал перед тем, как Дейн в меня выстрелил, достаточно, чтобы упрятать их на каторгу на всю жизнь. И, клянусь Богом, я так и сделаю.

Он обессиленно повалился на носилки, и Дирбла судорожно сжала его руку в своих, моля всех богов и королеву Хэльве о помощи. Седая женщина покачнулась, откинувшись назад, прикрыв глаза, и затем опустилась на ступеньку, взявшись за сердце...

 

... Дирбла шла по зеленой дорожке, устилавшей пол церкви. Почему-то в голове снова зазвучал голос королевы Малого Народца. 

«Благословляю тебя именем Благой крови, да будешь ты счастлива и удачлива всегда, до самого мига твоей смерти. Лишь об одном помни всегда. Где бы ни была ты, как бы ни сложилась жизнь, пусть свет сердца твоего остается прежним. Не дай ему угаснуть, дочь моя.»

Она знала теперь, что ей не привиделось на том берегу. Что с того, что старый святоша Джек МакКалум говорит, что нет никого, кроме Иисуса. А остальные существа лишь демоны и проклятые. Ей было плевать. Ничего в этой жизни не сделал для неё Иисус, как ни молила она его, как ни плакала перед церковью, умоляя впустить. Тогда святоша просто прогнал её, назвав исчадьем Ада и дочерью распутной девки. Теперь же он смотрел на неё с тем выражением, с каким однажды смотрела Бриди, когда Дирбла поймала её за поеданием сливок с молока в погребе. Нахально и одновременно испуганно.

— Все вы свидетели тому, что я скажу сейчас, — голос Бренна разносился по церкви и летел за её пределы, — эта девочка, что спасла меня от верной гибели, подарила мне новую жизнь — Дирбла О’Даннан, моя дочь. Клянусь спасением своей души, что Энни Белл была моей женой перед богом, хотя и не перед людьми. Святой отец Донн из Белахта соединил нас тайным венчанием, в том клянусь перед всеми на этой святой Библии. Дирбла — дитя от этого брака. Моя законная дочь и будущая госпожа этих земель. Я не бросал Энни. Вскоре после нашей тайной свадьбы я был отправлен в Коркский университет, а когда вернулся оттуда, мне сказали, что Энн вышла замуж за человека из деревни. Я решил, что она обманула меня, и поклялся, что никогда больше не увижу её. Но судьбе было угодно послать в мою жизнь дочь Энни, мою дочь, и спасти меня её руками. Пока я лежал раненый, под присмотром мистера Келли, он много чего порассказал мне о том, как терзали и гнали мою девочку. И как безропотно и молчаливо она сносила ваши гонения. Что ж, пусть это будет на вашей совести. Дирбла упросила меня не наказывать вас, и я сдержу данное ей слово. Но отныне любой, посмевший оскорбить женщину на моих землях, неважно, за что, будет отвечать передо мной лично.

Дирбла сжимала руку отца и молилась, но не Иисусу. Она молила старых богов Эрина, богов, что когда-то правили Зелеными Холмами, позаботиться о своих детях из Малого Народца. О той, чье благословение дало ей больше, чем она когда-либо могла мечтать. Она чувствовала на себе потрясенные взгляды, видела, как вытянулось лицо Джека Шеннона при виде неё, но ей было все равно. Отродье или дочь хозяина земель, какая разница? Того огня, что горел теперь в её сердце, не могли бы погасить никакие оскорбления и унижения и никакие реки богатства.

 

Она помнила, с каким восхищением молоденькая служанка Эйда смотрела на неё, стоящую перед зеркалом в новом платье, с распущенными, чисто вымытыми и причесанными рыжими волосами. В зеркале была и Дирбла и не Дирбла, кто-то иной, быть может, тень Энни, любившей и погибшей от любви. 

— Какая же вы красивая! — прошептала Эйда, проводя щеткой по пышной рыжей гриве.

Дирбла смущенно улыбнулась, а потом повернулась и сердечно обняла девчушку. Быть может, именно в этот миг она поняла, что имела в виду королева Малого Народца, когда говорила о сохранении сердца. 

 

...Домой они вернулись засветло и увидели во дворе окрашенную в голубой цвет изящную гоночную машину. Теперь Дирбла знала, как называются эти странные телеги, и знала много всего. Она впитывала знания, как губка впитывает влагу, с жадностью и радостью. Но сейчас все знания и все воспоминания вылетели из её бедной головы.

Возле машины стоял, улыбаясь, рыжеволосый красивый юноша с прозрачными как топазы глазами. Он! Тот самый! Сердце встрепенулось и забилось, как сумасшедшая птица в клетке. Дирбла смущенно опустила глаза, вцепившись в руку отца, а Бренн с радостным возгласом устремился к юноше, волоча её за собой.

— Риган, ты не писал, что приедешь сегодня! Вот так сюрприз! 

— Вот, услышал, что с тобой случилось, и сорвался проведать, — взгляд юноши остановился на Дирбле, вспыхнув ярким огнем, — ты прости, дядя Бренн, я только два дня назад узнал. Мне сообщил Ричи Оуэн, а он узнал от бабки. Пока договорился о пропуске по семейным, пока добрался сюда... Ну да ладно, чего это я... дядя Бренн, ты нас не представишь?

— Познакомься, — улыбнулся Бренн О’Даннан, — это моя дочь Дирбла. Дочка, это Риган, сын моей троюродной сестры Мериан О’Коннел. 

В небе одна за другой зажигались звезды, но они не шли ни в какое сравнение с сияющими глазами Ригана О’Коннела, когда он коснулся губами пальчиков Дирблы. 

«Его глаза ярче звезд, а сердце горячее огня. Он придет, дочь моя, придет с любовью, которая не остынет никогда. И рука об руку пройдете вы жизнь, улыбаясь друг другу.»

Слова королевы прозвучали и замерли в сердце. Дирбла улыбнулась, глядя в звездные глаза.


End file.
